American Way Of Life !
by Eikaow
Summary: Kagami est retourné en Amérique pour s'entrainer en vue de la Winter Cup. Kuroko est, quant à lui, resté au Japon... Enfin presque ! / OS - KagaKuro - Rating M / Plus d'informations à l'intérieur :)


**Titre :** American Way of Life !

**Pairing :** Kagami Taiga x Kuroko Tetsuya

**Rating :** M

**Genres :** UR ( univers réel, celui du manga ), romance, humour

**Disclaimer :** Personnages à Tadatoshi Fujimaki ( gloire à lui ! ). Histoire, mise en scène, tournures … Ça en revanche, c'est de moi.

**Warning : Lemon** et **présence de spoilers en la personne de Alexandra Garcia**. Si vous ne savez pas – encore – qui est cette personne, patientez encore un peu, peut-être ? ^^

**Note : **Coucou !

Je reviens avec un nouvel OS. OS qui peut se prendre comme la suite des deux précédents ^^ C'est dans la continuité des choses dirons-nous ! J'espère que vous apprécierez. Cet OS se passe aux States, précisément au moment ou Kagami y est retourné s'entrainer en vue de la Winter Cup. Bouhouu, il se retrouve séparé de Kuroko, c'est trop triste... Non ? Heureusement, le bleuté va y remédier, XD

J'en profite également pour remercier toutes les revieweuses concernant les deux autres OS, merci beaucoup ! C'est génial de savoir que vous kiffez ^^

Allez, bonne lecture, à bientôt !

**-x-x-**

« Ha ha ! What's up, Taiga ? You're giving up already ? » ( Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu abandonnes déjà ? )

En sueur et haletant, Kagami se releva doucement et tant bien que mal. Il étira un sourire en direction de son homologue.

« Shut up ! I'm getting the hang of it ! » ( La ferme ! J'ai presque chopé le coup de main ! )

Ballon à la main, il passa la manche de son t-shirt contre son visage et haleta une énième fois, l'expression déterminée à l'appui.

« One more time ! » ( Encore une fois ! )

Son sourire s'agrandit alors qu'il s'élançait à nouveau vers les joueurs.

A quelques pas de là, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds observait le déroulement du match. Le terrain de street était plein à craquer de joueurs tous aussi talentueux les uns que les autres mais à ses yeux, seul l'un d'entre eux faisait toute la différence. Elle croisa les bras contre sa poitrine et esquissa un sourire, elle aussi. _« Pour que tu te décide à revenir, c'est que la situation au Japon doit être tendue. N'est-ce pas, Taiga ? »_

**-x-x-**

Le jour décroissait lentement. Avisant l'heure sur son téléphone, la jeune femme releva son regard vers le terrain où s'agitait encore masse de basketteurs. Le bruit des semelles qui crissent contre le macadam avait retenti toute la journée, ne diminuant en amplitude que de rares fois où les joueurs décidaient de faire une pause groupée. C'était rare. Quand l'un était fatigué, l'autre prenait le relais et ainsi de suite. Une sorte de travail à la chaine du ballon.

« Taiga ! Ça suffit, tu t'arrêtes là ! » Fit-elle à l'adresse du seul joueur aux cheveux flamboyants.

Kagami releva la tête ; son regard concentré rencontra celui de la jeune femme.

« Pas encore ! J'y suis presque, 'tain ! »

Ajustant ses lunettes rouge sur son nez, Alexandra Garcia envoya un regard torve à son joueur.

« Tu es mon élève. Je dis un truc, tu obéis. Point barre. Reprit-elle, le visage exempt de toutes émotions. Tu t'arrêtes, maintenant. »

Le rouge avisa l'expression prenant place sur le visage de la blonde et soupira. Il laissa tomber le ballon qu'il avait dans la main et indiqua aux autres joueurs qu'il arrêtait là pour aujourd'hui. Certains jetèrent un œil à la jeune femme et donnèrent des coups de coude suggestifs à l'adresse du rouge qui grogna en leur indiquant qu'il reviendrait demain à la première heure.

Le jeune homme tentait de reprendre son souffle alors qu'il revenait à hauteur de la seule présence féminine se démarquant autour du terrain.

« Tiens. » Fit-elle en lui envoyant une serviette.

Le dunker la réceptionna et murmura un vague mot de remerciement en s'emparant de sa bouteille d'eau. Elle l'observa en coin, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

« Mais tu boudes mon petit Taiga ! C'est trop mignon ! »

Le sus-nommé avala de travers et lui lança un regard mauvais. Son expression renfrognée prenant un cran au dessus.

« Je boude pas ! Éructa t-il… C'est juste que j'aurai pu... Encore un peu ! »

Alex l'observa un moment avant de soupirer et de reporter son regard vers le terrain encore agité à cette heure.

« Je sais. Mais visiblement, certaines choses n'ont pas changé... Tu as toujours tendance à vouloir en faire trop. »

Kagami grommela en guise de réponse et observa l'intérieur de ses mains. Ses paumes étaient couvertes d'ampoules. Peut-être qu'il en avait fait assez pour aujourd'hui, oui... Mais contre les génies du Japon, pouvait-il considérer qu'il en faisait trop ? Il allait devoir se surpasser s'il voulait ne serais-ce qu'arriver à la cheville d'Aomine Daiki. Un zeste de colère le traversa à la pensée du basanée... La _Winter Cup_ serait décisive. Ils allaient enfin régler leur compte. Il devait le battre. Aucun autre scénario n'était envisageable. Pour lui. Mais aussi... pour Kuroko. Son ombre – et petit ami – comptait sur lui. Il devait lui prouver qu'il était sa véritable lumière ! Alex regardait son élève, perdu dans ses pensées. Ses traits étaient tirés, lui donnant un air sérieux au possible. _« On dirait que tu ne rigoles plus, Taiga... »_

Son poing se serra sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte et bientôt une violente tape sur son épaule le sortait de ses pensées; il jeta un autre regard mauvais à la blonde qui étirait un grand sourire.

« Allez ! Je te paye le restau pour te récompenser ! »

Kagami finit par sourire lui aussi et empoignant son sac d'affaires, ils se dirigèrent vers le centre-ville. Tout ces efforts l'avait évidemment mis en appétit et si en plus c'était Alex qui payait, que demander de plus ?

Le restaurant en question était bien entendu un fast-food. Les deux jeunes gens se posèrent à une table, une montagne de burger et deux sodas prenant place devant eux. Le dunker se jeta passionnément sur la nourriture tandis que la blonde en chapardait un, avec flegme.

« Alors le Japon ? T'as une petite copine ? »

Taiga faillit s'étrangler avec sa bouchée. Il avala difficilement et but une longue gorgée de soda pour faire passer. De son côté, Alex s'était mis à rire.

« C'est... C'est quoi cette question ? Ça te regarde pas, oy ! Bafouilla t-il, le rouge ayant gagné ses joues.

- Oh alors, tu as quelqu'un ?! C'est une mignonne petite écolière ? Elle kiffe le basket ? Vous avez déjà... »

- Stooop ! »

La joue dans la paume de sa main, occupée à siroter son soda et à fixer son élève rouge comme une tomate, Alexandra s'amusait clairement. De son côté, Kagami fulminait et tentait de reprendre contenance. La personne en question était mignonne oui... Carrément même songea Taiga. Elle aimait le basket oui oui oui... Est-ce qu'ils avaient déjà... ? Ahem.. L'image de Kuroko emplit alors son esprit. Des images soft au départ, puis d'autres moins catholiques et certaines carrément perverses... Merde, il fallait qu'il se reprenne et vite sinon il était bon pour se faire brimer tout le restant de sa vie ! Alex était folle. D'autant plus quand il s'agissait de lui ou Himuro.

« Arrête de me fixer comme ça, c'est insupportable ! Grogna t-il en dévisageant la plus âgée qui se bidonnait dans sa barbe.

- Quoi ? J'ai visé juste, hein ? Huhu !

- Je suis pas parti au Japon pour ça ! »

Garcia émit un léger rire puis pivota son regard au dehors, observant le soleil couchant. Les palmiers de la « cité des anges » bougeaient en rythme avec la brise légère. Elle semblait à son tour perdue dans ses pensées.

« Tatsuya aussi est parti au Japon... » Fit-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour son interlocuteur.

Kagami entama un nouveau burger et porta lui aussi ses yeux au dehors.

« Ouais... Je l'ai croisé. On s'est affronté. »

Les yeux de la blonde pivotèrent alors vers son homologue.

« J'imagine que les retrouvailles ont été tendues.

- Un peu... Mais il a toujours son anneau. C'est con mais... ça m'a rassuré en un sens. »

Un doux sourire vint fleurir sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle soupira d'amusement et passa une main dans ses mèches blondes.

« Toujours aussi fier mon petit Tatsu, ah la la... »

Nouveau burger entamé.

« Il est devenu super fort... Mais surtout, il s'est entouré d'alliés puissants à _Yosen_. Surtout un gars gigantesque avec des cheveux violets. Murasa quelque chose... Ils sont extrêmement forts, à deux.

- Mmh. »

La pile de sandwich avait considérablement baissé. Alex s'étant lancé dans la bataille également. N'est pas « prof » de Kagami, qui veut ! Les deux jeunes gens étaient de nouveau dehors, respirant l'air chaud du soir. Taiga était de nouveau perdu dans ses pensées ; pensées orientées vers le Japon. Il s'arrêta brusquement.

« Alex ?

- Mmh ? »

La jeune femme se retourna, quelques mètres devant, un regard interrogateur à l'appui. Le dunker resserra la lanière de son sac contre son épaule.

« J'ai vraiment besoin de devenir plus fort. »

Elle fourra les mains dans les poches de sa veste tout en dardant son regard sérieux sur lui.

« C'est pour ça que tu es là, non ?

- Il y a des joueurs extrêmement forts au Japon... Surtout l'un d'entre eux... »

Aomine Daiki. Ce nom sonnait en lui comme un glas. Et reconnaître sa force lui arrachait la gorge.

« On doit le vaincre. »

Alexandra garda le silence un moment puis soupira. Elle s'avança vers son élève et posa une main contre son épaule, ancrant ses yeux dans les siens.

« Tu as muri, Taiga.

- Pas vraiment... C'est juste que je dois battre ce type. On doit gagner la _Winter Cup_ et devenir les meilleurs du Japon. J'en... J'en ai fait la promesse. » Déclara t-il en détournant le regard.

Garcia étira un autre sourire attendri et ne put s'empêcher de pouffer.

« Tu l'as promis à ta copine ?!

- Meuuuurs ! »

Le jeune homme tentait désormais de repousser la blonde qui mimait vouloir l'embrasser, pressant ses lèvres retroussées vers son visage. Elle ricanait à voix haute. Finalement, après une lutte sans relâche, elle déclara forfait et ébouriffa les cheveux rouges déjà en désordre.

« Tatsuya et toi êtes les seuls pour qui je remuerai ciel et terre. Je vais te rendre plus fort, Taiga. Sois en sûr. »

**-x-x-**

La soirée était avancée quand Kagami rejoignit son logement. Il logeait dans un petit studio qui appartenait à Alexandra, en banlieue de Los Angeles. L'habitation n'était pas luxueuse mais elle lui convenait. Il entra, se déchaussa et se dirigea aussitôt vers la salle de bain en vue de prendre une douche bien méritée. Il avait joué au basket toute la journée, effectuant de rares pauses. Pauses le plus souvent ordonnées par son professeur qui veillait au grain...

Se déshabillant lentement et grimaçant face a ses muscles endoloris, le jeune homme entra dans la cabine puis enclencha le jet d'eau. Celle-ci lui fit aussitôt un bien fou, détendant presque automatiquement ses muscles mis à mal ainsi que sa peau échaudée d'être restée toute la journée au soleil. Il soupira de bien-être et s'adossa contre la paroi de la douche, profitant de la cascade salvatrice contre son corps. Ses pensées commençaient à s'égarer de nouveau comme à chaque fois qu'il était seul... Kuroko lui manquait. Ça ne faisait que grand maximum deux jours qu'il était parti mais son ombre lui manquait déjà affreusement. Surtout qu'il avait du partir en coup de vent et ils n'avaient, de fait, pas pu se dire au revoir dans les règles... Il aurait aimé pouvoir embrasser longuement et passionnément le passeur une dernière fois. Ses yeux bleus et ronds lui manquaient, ses cheveux doux contre sa peau lui manquaient, son corps... _Gloups._ Kagami jeta un coup d'œil en bas et constata qu'il était désormais pleinement éveillé de ce côté là. Il soupira... Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir serrer le joueur fantôme entre ses bras à cet instant. En désespoir de cause et parce que des images peu catholiques le mettant en scène avec son ombre lui emplissaient désormais la tête, le dunker souffla et laissa sa main voyager contre son torse doucement. Il imaginait que cette main appartenait à Kuroko. Que ce dernier était en train de le toucher en soupirant des _« Kagami-kun... »_ érotiques, flattant sa peau lentement, avec gourmandise. Jamais Kagami n'aurait songé être porté sur la chose... Mais depuis qu'il connaissait Kuroko et plus précisément depuis qu'ils avaient sauté le pas tous les deux, il ne pouvait empêcher son corps de partir au quart de tour quand il s'agissait du bleuté. Sa main empoigna fermement son membre tendu et il débuta des mouvements de va-et-vient lents et intenses contre sa peau échaudée.

_« Kuroko... »_

Son sexe coulissait avec fluidité entre ses doigts et il ne lui fallu que quelques mouvements supplémentaires pour atteindre l'orgasme. Kagami soupira une nouvelle fois de bien-être, son dos venant taper contre le mur alors que les brumes du plaisir se déverser en lui. C'était la première fois qu'il se touchait en pensant à son ombre...

_« Tu me manques, baka... »_

Le rouge s'autorisa un moment supplémentaire de détente sous l'eau puis consentit à sortir enfin. Serviette autour des épaules, il revêtit un t-shirt propre ainsi qu'un short sombre et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il était exténué. Revenir en Amérique était la meilleure chose à faire, songea t-il. Il allait devenir plus fort. Quand il reviendrait, _Seirin_ vaincrait sur le parquet de la _Winter Cup_. Il pensa a ses coéquipiers et espérait que tout se passe pour le mieux pour eux. Et puis Kuroko... Lui aussi devrait faire ses preuves lors du tournoi d'hiver. Le scoreur se redressa et avisa l'heure sur son radio réveil. 21H ici, cela voulait dire qu'à Tokyo, il était aux alentours de 14h. Il se leva et alla fouiller dans son sac en vue de choper son téléphone portable puis revint sur son lit. Il l'alluma et remarqua dès lors qu'il avait un nouveau message dans _Line_*. Il lança l'application et un sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres en avisant le message en question :

**De Kuroko, 20h45 :**

**Tu me manques, Kagami-kun...**

Son coeur se chauffa et il entreprit de rédiger une réponse, les doigts quelques peu tremblants et encore douloureux.

**Toi aussi, baka... Je fais de mon mieux, j'espère que toi aussi.**

Il reposa son téléphone sur le côté et se mit à fermer les yeux. Derrière ses paupières closes se dessinait la silhouette d'un certain garçon aux cheveux bleus clairs. Étrangement. Alors qu'il commençait à se laisser porter par le sommeil et la fatigue, son GSM se remit doucement à sonner.

**De Kuroko, 20h50 : **

**Tu reviens quand, Kagami-kun ?**

Un bras contre son front, les lèvres du dunker s'étirèrent à nouveau alors qu'il posait les yeux sur l'écran.

**Je serai rentré pour le début de la Winter Cup.**

**De Kuroko, 21h06 :**

**C'est dans trop longtemps... Je veux te voir, Kagami-kun..**

Une dose de chaleur supplémentaire dans le ventre du scoreur. Si Kuroko avait été là, tout de suite, il l'aurait croqué sans préambules.

**Moi aussi... J'ai envie de te serrer contre moi. Mais je devais revenir aux States, c'est un passage nécessaire. T'en est conscient, hein ?**

**De Kuroko, 21h12 : **

**Kagami-kun est si serieux, j'ai pas l'habitude.**

Grognement mécontent et pourtant amusé du rouge.

**Petite teigne ! Ton entrainement se passe comment ? Et les autres ?**

**De Kuroko, 21h14 :**

**Tout le monde va bien et se donne à fond. Je veux me reposer contre toi, après l'entrainement, Kagami-kun...**

Taiga se mordit la lèvre à la vue du message. Une boule de chaleur supplémentaire l'emporta sur sa raison. Kuroko aussi semblait avoir du mal avec leur éloignement.

**Je sais... Moi aussi. Je te veux.**

Il frissonna au double sens dont faisait preuve son commentaire et ne put l'annuler car il avait machinalement appuyé sur « envoyer ». Son coeur se remit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine.

**De Kuroko, 21h20 :**

**Pervers.**

Il n'était pas un pervers ! Enfin... Pas complètement... Pas.. Argh !

**J'ai pas fait exprès ! … Et puis arrête de m'allumer, d'ailleurs !**

**De Kuroko, 21h25 : **

**:'(**

Kagami secoua la tête. Décidément, ça n'allait pas. Kuroko le rendait complètement guimauve. Lui, Kagami Taiga !

**Arrête de bouder... Je voulais pas dire ça. Moi aussi, j'ai envie de te sentir contre moi... Je vais pas te faire un dessin !**

Le dunker soupira en sentant que plus bas, il était de nouveau éveillé rien qu'au fait de tchater de la sorte avec son ombre. _« Je suis VRAIMENT trop réceptif quand il s'agit de lui... 'tain. »_

**De Kuroko, 21h30 : **

**Moi aussi je pense a des choses perverses, Kagami-kun..**

Oy oy oy ! Le rouge se redressa brusquement. Pas bon du tout ! Si Kuroko venait à passer le cran au dessus, il était certain de succomber. Or ce n'était ni l'endroit, ni le moment pour en arriver à ce genre de choses. Il voulait que Kuroko soit là, en chair et en os. Il ne voulait pas se toucher par message interposé, sans pouvoir le caresser, sans pouvoir toucher sa peau ou entendre ses soupirs.

**Ecoute Kuroko... Je veux pas faire ce genre de choses comme ça. Je veux patienter et pouvoir te faire tout ce que je veux quand je rentrerai au Japon. C'est d'accord ? Il reste deux semaines, il faut qu'on arrive à patienter.**

**De Kuroko, 21h40 :**

**Ok. Je retourne à l'entrainement. La coatch me crie dessus, a très vite Kagami-kun.**

Kagami soupira et écrivit lui aussi un message d'au revoir, indiquant qu'il allait se coucher puis il éteint son GSM. Il programma son réveil aux aurores et se laissa porter par les brumes du sommeil qui le regagnèrent rapidement. Ses dernières pensées, avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée, étaient emplies du numéro 11 de_ Seirin_.

**-x-x-**

Le lendemain, Taiga du batailler une nouvelle fois contre son corps. Ce traitre. Il avait fait toute une tripotée de rêves cochons sur Kuroko et la priorité de ce matin était de passer par la case douche froide. Une fois sorti, il prépara un rapide déjeuner puis s'habilla avant de sortir. Il rejoignit le terrain de street encore désert à cette heure matinale. Personne. Alexandra n'était pas encore arrivé ; elle était même en retard comme d'habitude songea le jeune homme en avisant l'heure. Il sortit un ballon de son sac et entreprit de s'échauffer doucement en attendant la venue de la blonde. Blonde qui arriva pas moins de deux heures plus tard en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, les yeux pas encore totalement ouverts.

« Salut salut ! Désolée du retard... J'étais heu occupée ailleurs et...

- Mytho ! T'as fait une grasse mat', ouais ! »

Les excuses de la jeune femme étaient toutes plus grotesques les unes que les autres. Mais pour l'heure, Taiga s'en fichait. Avisant son entraineur enlever sa veste et s'avancer sur le terrain, face à lui, le jeune homme étira un immense sourire ; Son entrainement pouvait reprendre.

Les jours passèrent; bientôt ce fut la semaine. Kagami essuya la sueur qui perlait contre ses tempes et leva les yeux vers le ciel d'un bleu éclatant. Une journée, tout aussi fatigante que les précédentes se terminait à nouveau, sous le soleil et les palmiers qui ornaient la mégalopole américaine. Courbaturé de partout et la sueur maculant encore sa peau, le rouge passa prendre une commande à emporter au fast-food du coin et se hâta de rentrer « chez lui ». Il passa par la case douche et se mit à engloutir l'intégralité de ses burgers préalablement réchauffés. Il devait être pas loin de 20h30 quand la sonnerie de son téléphone retentit ; il empoigna le GSM, le numéro d'Alex s'inscrivant sur l'écran.

« Ouais ?

- Oy Taiga ! T'es rentré ? Dis, heu... J'ai un petit gars avec moi là. Il est paumé. C'est quoi ton nom déjà, mon mignon ? - Kuroko. Tetsuya Kuroko. Tu le connais, à tout hasard ? »

Les iris rouges s'écarquillèrent violemment à l'entente du nom de son ombre et dès lors son coeur se mit à travailler à la chaine de façon diabolique. Oh putain. Putain. Putain.

« T'es où ?!

- Au _Theme Building_, près de l'aéroport... Le gamin semblait perdu et.. C'est un pote à toi ou quoi ?

- J'arrive ! »

Et il raccrocha au nez de la blonde qui laissa échapper un juron en observa son GSM.

« Eh ben... Quel caractère ! » Maugréa t-elle en direction du mobile.

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers le bleuté qui était resté silencieux et immobile.

« Alors petit gars ? Tu viens d'où comme ça ? Tu connais Taiga ? Bizarre, je pensais qu'il connaissait que Tatsuya, ici. »

Un frisson désagréable traversa le passeur à l'entente du prénom du « frère » du dunker.

« Je viens de Tokyo. Je connais Kagami-kun. » Répondit-il avec le naturel le caractérisant.

Alexandra eut un mouvement de recul.

« Wouah, sérieux ? T'es un de ses partenaires de basket là-bas ?

- Oui. Nous sommes dans la même équipe. Kagami-kun est ma lumière. »

La blonde ouvrit grand les yeux sans cesser d'observer le bleuté puis contre toute attente, éclata de rire, posant ses mains contre ses genoux.

« C'est bizarre d'entendre « Kagami » et « lumière » dans la même phrase, ha ha ! »

Tetsuya ne répondit rien, se contentant de regarder alentour. L'architecture farfelue du bâtiment face à eux lui donnait un peu le tournis. Déjà qu'il était mort de trouille à l'idée de revoir Kagami... Et d'autant plus en terre américaine. Comment la dunker allait-il réagir en le voyant ? Il serait en colère ? Heureux ? … Kuroko laissa échapper un léger soupir. Il regrettait désormais d'être venu sur un coup de tête, de la sorte. C'était grotesque n'est-ce pas, avec du recul ? Mais le fait étant qu'il n'en pouvait plus... Il voulait voir Kagami. Mais est-ce que dernier voulait le voir ? Il se mit à douter, la peur prenant place en lui...

« Tu sembles mort de peur, mon mignon. » Fit la jeune femme en l'observant.

Kuroko porta son regard grand ouvert vers la blonde qui continuait de le fixer, un sourire aux lèvres. Cette femme parvenait à lire en lui; elle parvenait à lire ses émotions alors qu'il s'évertuait, comme d'habitude, à les cacher. De plus, elle l'avait de suite remarqué alors qu'en temps normal, il passait bien entendu inaperçu, d'autant plus dans la masse de monde se pressant aux abords de l'aéroport. Au loin, une masse de cheveux rouges se discernait dans la foule encore présente dans les rues. Le cœur de Tetsuya s'emballa lui aussi violemment. Taiga parvint alors à leur hauteur et se baissa, posant ses mains contre ses genoux alors qu'il tentait de reprendre son souffle.

« Eh bien ! T'as tapé un de ces sprints mon petit Taiga ! » Ricana la jeune femme en l'observant.

Une petite minute... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il évitait par dessus tout le regard du garçon aux cheveux bleus et pourquoi est-ce que l'un comme l'autre avaient les joues subitement rouge ?

« C'est bon, heu merci Alex... Je m'en charge. On se voit demain ? »

La blonde hocha un sourcil et acquiesça.

« Okay. On s'appelle. Bonne soirée, vous deux ! »

Et elle gratifia son élève d'une œillade suggestive avant de s'éclipser. Élève qui grommela dans sa direction et lui intima de partir d'un coup de menton. Okay, là, il était vraiment dans la merde. Alex continuait de lui lancer des clins d'oeil en marchant à reculons. Il empoigna la main de Kuroko et le tira à sa suite en grognant dans sa barbe.

« Viens, allons ailleurs. »

Le bleuté se laissa faire. Il grimaça sous la force de la poigne mais ne dit rien de plus, baissant les yeux au sol. Il aurait du s'en douter... Kagami n'était pas aussi heureux que lui de se revoir de la sorte. Il aurait vraiment du réfléchir à deux fois avant de se lancer dans ce projet complètement fou.

« Kagami-kun... Tu me fais mal. » Finit-il par dire, une grimace à l'appui alors que le dunker avait raffermi sa poigne.

Le rouge esquissa un frisson et fébrile, desserra légèrement son emprise sur le poignet du plus petit.

« P-pardon... Désolé. »

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence. Kagami n'avait pas lâché son ombre d'un millimètre. Ils arrivèrent enfin au logement du rouge. Ce dernier, toujours sans lâcher son homologue, déverrouilla la porte et ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur. A peine la porte fut-elle refermée que Taiga plaquait son petit ami contre et posait sa bouche, avide, sur la sienne. Tetsuya laissa échapper un gémissement de surprise et tenta de se défaire légèrement de l'emprise du rouge. Kagami était brutal. Le rouge ne réfléchissait plus. Ses instincts primaires avaient, semblerait-il, repris le dessus dès lors où il avait posé les yeux sur le passeur. C'était comme un rêve devenu réalité. Son fantasme s'était matérialisé devant ses yeux. Sa langue passa dans la bouche de son ombre, venant s'enrouler avec avidité à sa consoeur. La tension – sexuelle – qu'il avait confiné – ou presque – durant la semaine passée sans Kuroko était a cet instant pleinement relâchée. Il ne calculait plus rien. Coupant le baiser torride par manque d'air, le scoreur fondit dans le cou du joueur fantôme, goutant à nouveau avec délice la texture de la peau couleur crème.

« Nmmh Kagami-kun... Attends... »

Kagami laissa échapper un soupir plaintif à l'entente de la voix basse et rauque. Il était fiévreux. Il voulait tellement plus. Maintenant. Il passa ses mains sur les fesses de son petit ami et le souleva, le plaquant à nouveau contre la porte et contre son corps bouillant. Kuroko, de son côté, ne savait que faire ; tiraillé entre le désir qu'il éprouvait et la brutalité dont faisait preuve son petit ami. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il voulait qu'ils se retrouvent. Le dunker quant à lui se détacha de la porte et, Tetsuya toujours entre ses bras, se dirigea vers son lit avec l'envie évidente de passer à des choses plus sérieuses.

« Kagami-kun... Je... J'ai besoin d'une douche... »

Le rouge fondit à nouveau sur ses lèvres et changea de plan ; direction la salle de bain. Kuroko sentait ses vêtements se faire la malle a mesure qu'ils arrivaient a destination. Bientôt il se retrouva dans la cabine de douche, son pantalon en guise de vêtement rescapé et un Kagami bouillant contre lui. Ce dernier enclencha le flot et l'eau tiède coula alors sur eux tandis que le bleuté était à nouveau assaillit par la langue guerrière de son petit ami. Kagami était chaud à souhait et force est de croire que pour le moment il n'allait pas pouvoir y faire grand chose. Son pantalon disparut alors également ainsi que son boxer et bientôt ce fut un Taiga entièrement nu lui aussi qui se collait frénétiquement à son corps, épousant sa peau à la perfection.

« Kuroko... J'ai tellement envie de toi... Putain »

Enfin il entendait le son de sa voix – autre que des grognements de désir, songea le passeur en étirant un sourire.

« Kagami-kun... Moi aussi.. Mais sois doux s'il te plait. » Soupira le bleuté contre l'oreille du rouge alors que celui-ci s'affairait à lui faire une jolie marque violacée dans le cou.

Il releva ses yeux embués de plaisir dans ceux du passeur et sembla retrouver une certaine attitude. Kuroko le dévorait du regard, mordant par-à-coups sa lèvre inférieure en attente de la suite. Plus bas, il sentait son sexe en érection effleurer douloureusement le sien, tendu à son maximum.

« Excuse-moi... Je... J'ai un peu perdu les pédales et... Humpf ! »

Le baiser que lui donna le plus petit lui coupa littéralement le souffle. Si bon.

« Tais-toi... Et continues ce que tu étais en train de faire. »

Taiga ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et continua alors sa descente cursive contre le corps frétillant du passeur qui se confondait en gémissements impatients. Il emprisonna un bouton de chair entre ses lèvres et s'enivra des soupirs de plaisir que poussait Kuroko. Sa voix... Son corps... Il lui semblait que ça faisait une éternité qu'il n'y avait pas eu droit. Une semaine seulement... Une PUTAIN de semaine. Nullement en reste, Tetsuya dirigea sa main vers le bas et empoigna doucement le sexe de son partenaire entre ses doigts afin de lui prodiguer du plaisir également. Taiga se redressa alors et joignit leur deux sexes dressés ensemble. Ils firent coulisser leurs mains contre leurs deux membres joints en se collant à l'autre plus que nécessaire. Le passeur pouvait entendre les soupirs rauques de sa lumière qui avait calé sa bouche contre son oreille. Le son émis était luxure pure. Kagami était luxure, abandonné de la sorte.

« Prépares-moi... » Glissa t-il en un murmure contre la joue de son petit ami alors que plus bas, le feu caractéristique prenait place dans leur bas-ventre.

Taiga se mordit la lèvre d'anticipation avant de fondre à nouveau sur la bouche de son petit ami pour un baiser vertigineux. L'eau qui cascadait contre leur peau semblait être soudainement devenue étrangement froide. Le bleuté se retourna alors, posant ses mains à plat contre la paroi de la douche et lança un regard hautement lubrique à son partenaire.

« Tu vois... ! Quand je te dis que t'arrêtes pas de m'allumer... Démon.. Grogna le rouge en venant aussitôt se coller à lui, mordillant la nuque offerte.

- Nnnh... C'est toujours moi le coupable avec Kagami-kun... » Souffla ce dernier en sentant l'érection de sa lumière pulser contre ses fesses.

Le dunker étira un sourire. Il était au moins aussi coupable que lui... Il fit glisser lentement, de façon suggestive, ses doigts le long du corps du bleuté, retraçant sa colonne vertébrale et chacun de ses muscles qui roulaient sous son toucher. Ses mains vinrent écarter les fesses et bientôt un doigt s'insinuait à nouveau dans le corps si tentant. Kuroko poussait des soupirs plaintifs à mesure que son partenaire écartait doucement ses chairs. C'était divin de sentir à nouveau Kagami de la sorte... Prendre son temps pour le préparer, pour lui donner du plaisir. Il en voulait tellement plus !

« Viens... Maintenant... »

Le scoreur retira alors ses doigts et présenta son sexe gorgé de désir à la place. Tetsuya se mordit la lèvre une nouvelle fois en sentant le membre pousser à l'intérieur de lui, l'écartant lentement. C'était bien entendu douloureux mais il savait que ça n'en serait que très vite meilleur.

« Aah... Oui... »

Kagami avait fermé les yeux alors qu'il entrait totalement dans l'intimité de son ombre, agrippant ses hanches. C'était tellement grisant. Le corps de Kuroko l'entourait totalement, le serrant, l'aspirant toujours plus. Une flèche de plaisir pur lui traversa le corps alors qu'il amorçait ses coups de reins, s'enfonçant toujours plus profondément dans le corps offert. Les sensations procurées étaient vertigineuses. Ce n'était que la troisième fois qu'il faisait l'amour et dès lors le rouge put affirmer que c'était, de loin, la meilleure.

« C'est... Trop bon.. !

- .. Hhnn. Plus vite.. ! »

Le rouge obéit sans plus attendre, tapant son basin contre les fesses du passeur qui laissait échapper des gémissements non retenus, se répercutant en écho dans la petite cabine embuée. Tous deux haletaient, en proie au plaisir qui grimpait rapidement dans les moindres parcelles de leurs corps. Kagami sortait entièrement pour mieux revenir et taper l'endroit stratégique qui faisait frissonner son petit ami. C'était tellement bon. L'orgasme arrivait et il allait être dévastateur. Il passa une main vers l'avant et empoigna le sexe de son partenaire tout en continuant de le besogner avec ardeur.

« Tetsuya... Je viens..

- Moi aussi... ! »

Une dernière série de coups de reins firent venir le rouge qui lâcha un gémissement rauque, étouffé dans le cou de son ombre alors que celui-ci venait entre les doigts qui continuaient de coulisser agilement contre sa chair.

Le corps de Kagami reposait contre celui du bleuté alors qu'ils revenaient a eux.

« Kagami-kun, tu m'écrases...

- Je m'en fiche. »

Taiga soupira d'aise en passant ses bras autour du corps de son petit ami. Kuroko étira un mince sourire et se retourna doucement pour venir coller sa bouche à celle du dunker. Ce dernier consentit enfin à le relâcher et ils se lavèrent en silence. Une fois sorti, le bleuté avisa son pantalon complètement trempé et soupira.

« Tu vas devoir me prêter des vêtements, Kagami-kun... C'était calculé ?

- Qui sait ? » Ricana le rouge en déposant un rapide baiser dans les cheveux bleus.

Une fois sec et plus ou moins rhabillé - Kuroko et un T-shirt deux fois trop grand pour lui... Vision de pure débauche!- , le rouge attira à nouveau son ombre sur lui alors qu'il s'installait sur son lit.

« Te voir ici, c'est... Enfin j'ai été un peu brutal... Tu m'en veux pas ? » Murmura t-il prudemment en perdant une nouvelle fois son visage dans le cou offert, fier de la marque d'appartenance qu'il avait inscrit un moment plus tôt. Tetsuya Kuroko était à LUI.

Le bleuté était exténué à son tour et se laissait religieusement faire, entre les bras de sa lumière. Lumière qui, il devait l'avouer, était nettement plus entreprenante que d'habitude. Hum. Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, au contraire. Il aurait du s'y attendre que Kagami allait agir comme un forcené.

« Si. Beaucoup. J'ai faim, tu vas devoir me faire à manger. »

Kagami étira un sourire contre la peau blanche.

« D'accord... Après ça tu m'expliques comment tu as fait pour venir et pour tomber sur Alex.. Enfin tout ça, quoi ?

- Oui. »

Un dernier baiser sur la tempe, le rouge relâcha son ombre et se dirigea vers le petit coin cuisine en vue de lui préparer quelque chose. Il se mit alors à la tâche tout en observant le plus petit qui était revenu dans la cuisine et fixait chacun de ses gestes.

« Oy ! Arrête de me fixer comme ça, aussi. C'est... Déstabilisant.

- Kagami-kun a été brutal alors je fais ce que je veux. »

Taiga grogna en le traitant de démon. Son petit ami était diabolique. Plus rien à apprendre dans le domaine.

« Alors tu m'expliques ? »

Kuroko haussa les épaules.

« Il n'y a rien à expliquer, Kagami-kun. J'ai pris un avion pour Los Angeles et c'est tout.

- Me dis pas que t'es venu, comme ça, sur un coup de tête ?

- Si. »

Son petit ami était un démon doublé d'un inconscient songea le rouge en continuant de préparer le repas. Il en avait déjà eu une vague idée lorsque cette fois-là, il était allé provoquer, à lui tout seul, un groupe entier de loubards sur un terrain de street. Heureusement que Kise et lui-même étaient là... Bref.

« Je suis tombé sur cette femme blonde. Enfin c'est elle qui m'a aperçut, c'était bizarre. Elle a essayé de m'embrasser. »

Taiga serra le poing en étirant une grimace de tueur notoire. _« La garce, elle en a profité ! »._ Il tenta de se calmer et reprit :_  
_

« C'est Alex. Elle nous a entrainé moi et Himuro quand on était petits.

- Oui. Je me suis douté que c'était quelqu'un de fort. »

Le repas était prêt et Kagami posa l'assiette sur la table, la poussant vers son ombre qui en avait profité pour s'attabler et commença à picorer dans l'assiette de victuailles.

« Kagami-kun... Tu m'en veux d'être venu ?

- N-non... Bien sûr que non ! Je suis content que tu sois là... Rougit-il en se forçant a ne plus le fixer. _« Trop mignon même quand il mange! »_

_- _Je ne pouvais plus attendre. J'avais envie de te voir. Je repars demain. »

Kagami acquiesça et étira un sourire devant la franchise de son compagnon.

« Ça veut dire que je pourrais te faire tout ce que je veux cette nuit ? » Tenta le rouge en s'approchant par dessus la table.

Il fut stoppé par le dos d'une fourchette qui s'abattit contre son front, claquant contre la peau en un bruit métallique.

« Pervers. »

Dans l'habitation, quelque part au sol, le bruit d'une sonnerie de téléphone enchevêtré sous une masse de vêtements se fit -non- entendre des occupants. Occupants qui semblaient désormais regarder la table de la cuisine avec un intérêt certain. Curieuse histoire. Fort heureusement, Kagami Taiga ne verrai le message reçu que le lendemain. Grand bien lui en fasse...

**De Alex, 22h03 :**

**Trop mignoooonne ta « copine », mon petit Taiga ! Good Game Soldier ! :p**

Brimé jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, donc... Taiga Kagami était officiellement foutu.

**... Aie aie aie, xD**

* Line : Application mobile ( mais pas que) qui permet de converser via messages et appels gratuitement de par le monde. Pratique !


End file.
